


your arms are my home

by sephirothflame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Alec is warm.He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know the sunlight is splaying across the bed, but it’s the body tucked up behind his that’s really generating heat. The arm slung low around Alec’s waist and soft breath rising and falling against his skin make Alec’s toes curl and he wants to bury himself deeper into the covers and hold onto this moment forever.





	your arms are my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_ship_it_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/gifts).



> Five times Alec woke up in Magnus' bed and the one time Magnus woke up in Alec's. Sort of.

Alec is warm.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know the sunlight is splaying across the bed, but it’s the body tucked up behind his that’s really generating heat. The arm slung low around Alec’s waist and soft breath rising and falling against his skin make Alec’s toes curl and he wants to bury himself deeper into the covers and hold onto this moment forever.

He’s stark naked under the covers and this is the first time Alec has gotten to honestly wake up in another person’s arms, so intimate and helpless. It’s something Alec wants to experience a lot more of.

“Did you want to get up, darling, or are we content to stay in bed for a little while longer?” Magnus asks. He rubs his cheek against Alec’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss to his naked skin.

Alec wants to pretend to be asleep, and he’s sure it would get the message across, but Alec doesn’t. He twists in Magnus’ arms until he can press a chaste kiss against his lips. They kind of lose themselves into the sweet moment and Alec sighs so contently when they finally pull apart.

Magnus’ fingers brush Alec’s hair from his face and he taps the tip of Alec’s nose lovingly. “You are so beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the Shadowhunters who fall into your bed,” Alec says, grinning.

“Only the ones I invite to stay,” Magnus agrees. He slips his hand under the covers to drag Alec closer, tangling their legs together and keeping them impossibly close. “And as you’re the only Shadowhunter I’ve ever had in my bed, I’d say I’ve got excellent taste.”

Alec doesn’t want to think about the way his heart pounds in his chest or the floating feeling in his stomach. It’s too much, much too early in the morning.

“Kiss me,” Alec says, and Magnus does.

 

 

Magnus’ side of the bed is cold when Alec spreads his arm out to search for his boyfriend. He pats at the covers before cracking open his eyes and frowning. Propping himself up on an elbow, Alec looks around the bedroom and is met only with disappointment.

And the smell of bacon.

His jeans are somewhere abandoned in the living room but Alec doesn’t know where his boxers ended up, so he settles for cocooning himself in the silk sheets and wandering towards the kitchen. “Magnus?”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus says. He’s got an apron on over his naked chest and he’s wearing the flannel pajama bottoms Alec got him for his birthday. It makes Alec smile, despite himself. “Did I wake you? If you want to go lay down, I’ll bring your plate to you in just one moment.”

“Were you going to feed me breakfast in bed?” Alec asks. There’s a pitcher of orange juice and a bottle of champagne waiting on the counter, tempting him, as well as a fruit salad and stack of blueberry pancakes.

“Which I can’t do, if your cute butt isn’t where I left it,” Magnus says. His eyes are bright, despite the lack of makeup on his face, and Alec loves him. He loves Magnus more than he possibly knows how to handle. “Darling?”

Alec steals a piece of pineapple from the bowl and kisses Magnus’ cheek. “You’re a good boyfriend.”

“Only a good boyfriend?” Magnus asks, teasing.

“A great boyfriend would know I prefer waffles,” Alec says, slyly. He’s not prepared for the sharp whack across his ass from Magnus’ spatula and Alec laughs despite himself. “Hey!”

“Get out of my kitchen, you heathen,” Magnus says.

Alec steals more pineapple from the fruit bowl but obeys. His spot on the bed has been reclaimed by Magnus’ cat, but Alec doesn’t mind sharing the sunlight with him. Even if he hasn’t quite gotten used to being naked in front of Chairman Meow.

When Magnus finally joins them a few minutes later, there’s a fresh stack of blueberry waffles on his plate. They’re cold by the time Alec is done kissing Magnus breathless.

 

 

“We should probably get up soon,” Alec says. He’s got Magnus’ head on his chest, one leg tangled between his own, and an arm wrapped around his middle. He could push Magnus off if he really wanted to, but Alec doesn’t.

“I never get to sleep in anymore,” Magnus says. It’s almost a pout. It’s endearing in a way Alec never thought pouting could be, after growing up with Izzy and Jace. His eyes are still closed out of stubborn determination not to start his day.

“I have to get back to the Institute, eventually,” Alec says. He runs his finger tips up and down Magnus’ spine and smiles when his boyfriend shudders gently. “I’m supposed to go over the quarterly evaluations today.”

“That sounds dreadful,” Magnus says. He shifts his weight, twisting until he’s got his chin on Alec’s chest and he’s looking at him through half lidded eyes. “We should run away together.”

“Before or after you feed your cat?” Alec asks, laughing.

Magnus tips his head to the side, like he could possibly not hear the sound of Chairman Meow’s little paws sliding under the bedroom door as he tries to get their attention. For a little cat, he’s incredibly vocal. He’s starting to grow on Alec almost as much as Magnus has.

“I’m going to feed him,” Magnus says, pushing himself up onto an elbow. His hair is a mess and he wipes sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Please don’t leave just yet.”

“I never want to leave you,” Alec says. He touches Magnus’ face, tipping his chin and leaning in for a soft kiss. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t,” Magnus promises. “It’s practically a crime to leave you naked and wanting in my bed.”

“It certainly should be,” Alec says and Magnus grins.

 

 

“So I know it’s the middle of the day, and you probably have a bunch of stuff to do,” Alec starts, almost as soon as Magnus lets him into the loft. He pauses, says  _ oh  _ and presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s bemused lips. “Anyway, I really just want to take a nap.”

Magnus blinks in confusion and helps Alec out of his coat and drapes it over the back of the couch. “Is that a complaint about how your day is going or are you asking if I’m down to cuddle in the middle of the afternoon?”

“I haven’t gone to bed yet,” Alec says, exhausted. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs in frustration. “Jace and I didn’t get back from Taki’s until almost two, but then Max thought he lost the stele he stole from Robert as a joke, and by the time we located that and got him in bed, there was an alert in the city and Jace and I were the first people mom spotted passing through.”

“That sounds awful,” Magnus says. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“No, thank you,” Alec says. He rests his hands on Magnus’ hips and drops his forehead onto his shoulder. The material of Magnus’ shirt is abrasive, but he smells good. He smells familiar and safe and like  _ home _ . “I’m sorry. I just wanted to get out of the Institute before I got dragged into another mission or got yelled at for being irresponsible.”

“You’re quite alright,” Magnus says. He presses a soft kiss to Alec’s temple and squeezes his hips reassuringly. “Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable and I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.”

“I love you,” Alec says. He catches Magnus’ lips in another quick kiss and smiles tiredly at Magnus’ content sigh. “You’re the best.”

“I love you more, darling,” Magnus says. He urges Alec towards the bedroom gently. “I’ll be with you in a few.”

Alec strips out of his boots and jeans as soon as he crosses the threshold to the bedroom, and he’s out cold almost as soon as he drops on top of the fluffy duvet.

 

 

Alec isn’t sure what wakes him up at first. The sun isn’t up yet and the covers have gone missing, but there’s a warm, heavy weight straddled across his thighs and Alec thinks  _ oh _ .

There’s a warm, tight suction wrapped around Alec’s cockhead and a tongue curling in exactly the way that makes Alec’s toes curl. He doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t want to ruin the magic, and he tangles his fingers in the sheets to avoid the desire to push Magnus further down his cock.

Magnus takes his time, bobbing his head slowly and hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks. There’s the perfect amount of friction and glide, cool saliva dripping down Alec’s cock. His cock throbs as Magnus works it, every soft moan sending vibrations that echo through Alec’s soul. He digs his heels into the mattress to try and arch up, but Magnus uses his body weight to keep him pinned in place.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers. He can’t resist the urge to reach anymore. He runs his fingers through sweaty hair and traces the line of his cock through Magnus’ cheek. “Fuck, Mags.”

He gets a pleased hum in response and Magnus tugs Alec’s hand from his hair to tangle their fingers together. He squeezes gently before swallowing Alec’s cock down all the way to the base. His throat flutters as Alec’s cockhead pushes in and Magnus takes Alec as deep as he can go. He tugs Alec’s balls, rolling them gently, and sucks.

Alec comes with Magnus’ name a curse on his tongue and dry sobs wracking through his body. He shudders as Magnus kisses his way up Alec’s body before he licks his way into Alec’s mouth, past chapped lips until all Alec can taste is the heady taste of himself on Magnus’ tongue.

“Did I forget an important date?” Alec asks, breathless. “Something special?”

“Every moment with you is something special,” Magnus says. His voice is wrecked still from having Alec’s cock buried between his lips.

Alec kisses Magnus again and rolls Magnus on his back so he can show him just how much he appreciates him.

 

 

The bed is stiff under Alec’s back and there’s a warm, heavy weight pinning Alec to the full size mattress. He outgrew it years ago but he’s never really gotten around to replacing it. He never really needed to until he met Magnus. Alec’s never felt the need to bring anyone home.

There’s an ache in Alec’s hip and along his spine from where he dropped two stories, but it’s a dull, throbbing pain. The mattress is irritating it more than Magnus’ comforting presence ever could. Still, it won’t kill to add an _iratze_ when he’s able to reach his stele.

“Mags,” Alec says, tiredly. He brushes dark hair from his boyfriend’s face and watches Magnus’ face scrunch up as he tries to fight the urge to wake up. “Hey, good morning.”

“It’s cold,” Magnus says. His grip on Alec tightens, impossibly so. Neither of them is naked. They didn’t have the energy for that after they stumbled back in the Institute just after midnight. It’s exhausting, fighting demons late into the night.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. He runs gentle fingers along Magnus’ scalp and kisses the top of his head. “Are you feeling better?”

“Not by much,” Magnus admits. It’s easier to tell the truth in the quiet dark for some reason. It always has been for Alec. “And you?”

“About the same,” Alec says. He sighs and shifts his weight, trying to get comfortable without dislodging Magnus too much. “I know we have to go feed Chairman Meow at some point, but I really just want to stay in bed, with you, forever.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s chest and he’s pretty sure he can feel Magnus’ smile. “I’ll text Jace. I think he still has a key.”

“You’re the best,” Alec says. He reaches for Magnus’ face to tip it up for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet, no heat or desire beyond that of intimacy and closeness. They’re both too exhausted for something more. “Next time we’re going to your place, though.”

“Agreed,” Magnus says with a tired laugh. He pats Alec’s chest before snuggling close into his side once more. It’s kind of perfect.


End file.
